維也納新年音樂會資料庫:Waldbühne
Waldbühne konzert Berliner Philharmoniker 1984 30.Juni 1984 Berliner Sommernachtstraum, Eröffnungskonzert * Händel : Feuerwerkmusik * Tschaikovsky : Capriccio italien * Sarasate : Zigeunerweisen ** Ulf Hoelscher, Violin * Rachmaninov : Klavierkonzert Nr.2 ** Alexis Weissenberg, Piano * Tschikovsky : Ouvertüre 1812 * Elgar : Pomp and Circumstances. Marsch Berliner Philharmoniker Reinhart Peters 1985 2.Juli 1985 Berliner Sommernachtstraum 1985 * Verdi : Ouvertüre zu "Die Macht des Schiksals" * Schubert : Balletmusik zu "Rosamunde" * Mendelssohn : Scherzo aus der Musik zum Sommernachtstraum * Mozart : Klavierkonzert K.467 * Mendelssohn : Violinkonzert Op.64 ** Frank Peter Zimmermann, Piano * Bizet : "Carmen"-Suite Nr.1 * Brahms : Ungarische Tänze Nr.3, 1 * Strauss : Kaiserwalzer * Strauss : Unter Donner und Blitz * Strauss (Vater) : Radetzky-Marsch Berliner Philharmoniker Daniel Barenboim 1986 27.Juni 1986 Eröffnung des Berliner Sommernachtstraum 1986 * Ravel : La Valse * Bizet : L'Arlesienne, 2.Suite * Liszt : Klavierkonzert Nr.1 ** André Watts, Piano * Mendelssohn : Ouvertüre, Notturno & Hochzeitsmarsch aus dem "Sommernachtstraum" * Berlioz : 3 Stücke aus "La damnation de Faust" * Eduard Strauss : Bahn frei Berliner Philharmoniker Erich Leinsdorf 1987 1.Juli 1987 Eröffnungsveranstaltung des Berliner Sommernachtstraum 1987 * Rossini : Ouvertüre zur "Italienerin in Algier" * Tschaikowsky : Klavierkonzert Nr.1 (Jorge Bolet) * Dvorak : 2 Slawische Tänze * Weinberger : Polka & Fuge aus "Schwanda..." * Granados : Intermezzo aus "Goyescas" * Respighi : Pini di Roma * Zugaben : Falla : Feuertanz aus "Der Liebeszauber" * Jimenez : La Boda de Luis Alonso * Strauss (Vater) : Radetzky-Marsch Berliner Philharmoniker Rafael Frühbeck de Burgos 1988 1.Juli 1988 Open Air Classics * Gershwin : Cubanische Ouvertüre * Webber : Variationen für Violincello und Orchester ** Julian Lloyd Webber, Cello * Webber : Songs aus Musicals ** Sarah Brightman, Soprano * Gershwin : Ein Amerikaner in Paris * Gershwin : Melodienfolge * Berlioz : Ungarischer Marsch aus "Damnation de Faust" * Glinka : Ouvertüre Ruslan und Ludmilla * Strauss (Vater) : Radetzky-Marsch Berliner Philharmoniker A. Pfeifer Lorin Maazel 1989 1.Juli 1989 * Weber : Ouvertüre zur Oper "Freischütz" * Mozart : Symphonie Nr.41 "Jupiter" * Berlioz : Drei Stücke aus "Faust Verdammnis" * Dvorak : Slawischer Tanz e-moll * Brahms : Ungarischer Tanz D-Dur * Ravel : Bolero Zugaben : * Dvorak : Slawischer Tanz C-Dur * Lincke : Potpourri Berliner Luft * Strauss (Vater) : Radetzky-Marsch Berliner Philharmoniker Sir Colin Davis 1990 30.Juni 1990 * Wagner : Meistersinger-Ouvertüre * Schumann : Konzertstück ** Seifert, Hauptmann, Klier, Wallendorf, Horns * Tschaikowsky : Fantasie-Ouverture "Romeo und Julia" * Liszt : Ungarische Rhapsodie Nr.2 * Dvorak : Slawische Tänze op.72-2, op.46-8 * Moniuzko : Halka(Mazurka) * Enescu : Rumänische Rhapsodie Nr.1 Zugaben : * Mozart : Ouvertüre zu "Figaro" * Glinka : Ouvertüre Ruslan und Ludmilla * Wagner : Walkürenritt Feuerwerk * Lincke : Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Daniel Barenboim 1991 23.Juni 1991 * Mahler : Symphonie Nr.4 (M.Price) * Strawinsky : Suite aus "Der Feuervogel" (Fassung von 1919) Zugagen * Rossini : Ouvertüre zu "La gassa ladra" * Strauss (Vater) : Radetzky-Marsch Berliner Philharmoniker Claudio Abbado 1992 27.Juni 1992 Französische Nacht * Hector Berlioz: Overtüre zum "Carnaval Romain" * Maurice Ravel: Concerto pour la Main Gauche ** Leon Fleisher, piano * Maurice Ravel: Bolero * Claude Debussy: Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune * Georges Bizet: Carmen Suite * Georges Bizet: "Farandole" aus der "Arlésienne-Suite" * Jacques Offenbach: "Barcarole" aus "Les Contes d'Hoffmann" * Johann Strauß: Radetzky Marsch * Paul Linke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Georges Prêtre 1993 21.Juni 1993 Russische Nacht * Rimsky-Korsakov: Russian Easter Overture op. 36 * Tchaikovsky: The Nutcracker Suite ** Miniature Overture ** March ** Dance of the Sugar Plum Flairy ** Russian Dance ** Arabian Dance ** Chinese Dance ** Dance of the Mirlitons ** Flower Waltz * Borodin: Polovtsian Dance No. 17 * Stravinsky: The Firebird - Infernal Dance of Kashchei - Lullaby - Finale * Tchaikovsky: Overture "1812" op. 49 * Khachaturian: Sabre Dance * Tchaikovsky: Elegy from the Serenade for Strings * Johann Strauss I: Radetzky March * Lincke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker 小澤征爾 1994 19.Juni 1994 Musik aus der Donaumonarchie / A Night of Dances and Rhapsodies * Franz von Suppé - Leichte Kavallerie, Ouvertüre * Franz Schubert/ Franz Liszt - Wanderer-Fantasie ** Mikhail Rudy, Piano * George Enescu - Rumänische Rhapsodie Nr. 1 * Bedrich Smetana - Die verkaufte Braut, Ouvertüre * Richard Strauss - Walzerfolge aus "Der Rosenkavalier" * Franz Liszt - Ungarische Rhapsodie Nr. 2 * Johannes Brahms - Ungarischer Tanz Nr. 5 * Johann Strauß II - Die Fledermaus, Ouvertüre * Johann Strauß II -Unter Donner und Blitz, Polka * Johann Strauß I -Radetzky-Marsch * Paul Lincke - Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Mariss Jansons 1995 25.Juni 1995 Amerikanische Nacht * L. Bernstein: Ouvertüre "Candide" * G. Gershwin: Rhapsody In Blue ** Wayne Marshall, piano * G. Gershwin: Highlights aus "Porgy And Bess" * G. Gershwin: Someone To Watch Over Me * G. Gershwin: I Got Rhythm * P. Lincke: Berliner Luft Willard White, Porgy Cynthia Haymon, Bess Damon Evans, Sporting Life Cynthia Clarey, Serena Marietta Simpson, Maria Daniel Washington, Clown Rundfunkchor Berlin Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 1996 30.Juni 1996 Italienische Nacht * Overture from "Nabucco" * Chorus of Hebrew slaves from "Nabucco" Vincenzo Bellini * "Eccomi in lieta vesta" from "I Capuleti ed i Montecchi" Guiseppe Verdi * Duet Don Carlo/Rodrigo - "E lui... O mio Rodrigo" from "Don Carlo" * Chorus "Vedi! Le fosche notturne" from "Il Trovatore" Gioacchino Rossini * Overture from "Guglielmo Tell" Guiseppe Verdi * Overture from "La forza del destino" * Riccardo's Aria "Forse la soglia attinse" from "Un ballo" in maschera" * Fire chorus "Fuoco di gioia" from "Otello" * Jago's credo "Vanne, la tua metagia vedo" from "Otello" * Duet Desdemona/Otello "Gia nella notte densa" from "Otello" * Triumph march and chorus "Gloria all' Egitto" from "Aida" * Overture from "I vespri siciliani" Gioacchino Rossini * Overtune from "Il barbiere di Siviglia" Paul Lincke * Berliner Luft Angela Gheorghiu Sergej Larin Bryn Terfel Rundfunkchor Berlin Berliner Philharmoniker Claudio Abbado 1997 29.Juni 1997 St. Petersburger Nacht * Glinka: Overture from "Ruslan and Ludmilla" * Tschaikovsky: Piano Concerto No. 1 in B flat minor, Op. 23 ** Daniel Barenboim, Piano * Chopin: Waltz in D flat major, Op. 64 No. 1 * Mussorgsky: Prelude from "Khovanshchina" * Mussorgsky: Gopak from "The Fair at Sorochinsk" * Rimsky-Korsakov: Flight of the Bumblebee * Rimsky-Korsakov: Capriccio espagnol, Op. 34 * Tschaikowsky: Waltz from "The Swan Lake" * Prokofiev: Death of Tybalt from "Romeo and Juliet" * Lincke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Zubin Mehta 1998 21.Juni 1998 Lateinamerikanische Nacht * Ravel : Boléro * Bizet : Carmen-Suite Nr.1 * Rodrigo : Concierto de Aranjuez ** John Williams, Giutar * Ginastera: Malambo aus "Estancia" * Lecuona : La Cumparsa, Malagueña * Salgan : Don Agustin Barde * Piazzolla : Adios Noninos * Gardel : El dia que me quieras * Rodriguez : La Cumparsita * Piazzolla : Decarisimo * Ginastera : Danza de la moza donosa * Mores : El Firulete * Lincke : Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Daniel Barenboim 1999 27.Juni 1999 Romantische Opernnacht R. Strauss * Don Juan op. 20 * Orchesterlieder ** Heimliche Aufforderung ** Zueignung ** Cäcilie * Till Eulenspiegels lustige Streiche op. 28 * Der Rosenkavalier: Walzerfolge Wagner * Lohengrin ** Vorspiel zum III. Akt ** "In fernem Land" * Tristan und Isolde ** Vorspiel ** "Liebestod" * Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg ** "Preislied" ** Vorspiel zum I. Akt Encores: * Wagner: Walkürenritt, Walküre ("Wintersturme wichen dem Wonnemond") * Lincke : Berliner Luft Ben Heppner, Tenor Berliner Philharmoniker James Livine 2000 25.Juni 2000 A Night of Rhythm and Dance * Bernstein : "Candide" Ouvertüre * Jean Pascal Beintus : Gershwin-Hommage "He got rhythm" * Ravel : La valse * Isao Matsushida : Hitenyu * Zhao Jiping : Filmmusik-Suite * Ravel : "Daphnis et Chloé", 2.Suite * Gershwin : Songs * Bernstein : "On the town", Three dance episodes Encores: * Gershwin : I got rhythm (Graham) * Lincke : Berliner Luft Susan Graham, Mezzosopran Mari & Momo Kodama, Pianos Eitetsu Hayashi, wadaiko Berliner Philharmoniker Kent Nagano/ 長野健 2001 1.Juli 2001 A Spanish Night * Isaac Albéniz : "Asturias" und "Cordoba" * Manuel de Falla : Drei Tänze aus "Der Dreispitz" * Maurice Ravel : Tzigane, Konzertrhapsodie * Emanuel Chabrier : Espana, Zarzuela * Amadeo Vives: Dona Francisquita – Fandango * Pable de Sarasate: Zigeunerweisen, op. 20 ** Sarah Chang/ 張永宙, violin * Emmanuel Chabrier: Espana * Johann Strauss II: Spanischer Marsch, op. 433 * Federico Moreno Torroba: La Marchenera – La Petenara ** Ana María Martínez, soprano * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov: Capriccio espagnol, op. 34 * José Serrano: Los Claveles – Romanza ** Ana María Martínez, soprano * Ernesto Lecuona : Malaguena, Andalucía * Pablo de Sarasate: Concert Fantasy on “Carmen”, op. 25 ** Sarah Chang/ 張永宙, violin * José Pablo Moncayo: Huapango Encores: * Pablo Luna: El nino judío - Canción espanola ** Ana María Martínez, soprano * Jules Massenet: Thais – Méditation ** Sarah Chang/ 張永宙, violin * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft ** Plácido Domingo, Tenor Berliner Philharmoniker Plácido Domingo 2002 23. Juni 2002 A Night of World Encores * Moniuszko: Mazurka aus "Halka" * Wienawski: Polanaise, Op 4 § * Tschaikovsky: Melodie aus Souvenir d'un lieu cher, Op 42 #3 § * Tschaikovsky: Valse-Scherzo, Op 34 § * Chapi: Ouvertüre aus "La revoltosa" * Kim: Elgie * Lumbye: Champagner-Galopp * Toyama: Dance of the Celestials * Sibelius: Valse triste * Elgar: Wild Bears from "the Wand of the Youth" Suite #2, Op.1b #6 * Wagner: Vorspiel zum 3. Akt von "Lohengrin" * Bernstein: Candide Ouvertüre * Kreisler: Tambourin chinois § * Gardel/Williams: Por una cabeza, Tango § * Paganini: Il carnevale di Venezia § * Ziehrer: Wiener Bürger * Bartok: Finale aus "Der wunderbare Mandarin" * Mascagni: Intermezzo aus "Cavalleria Rusticana" * Dvorak: Slavonic Dance in C, Op 72 #7 * Tschaikovsky: Pas de Deux aus "The Nutcraker" * Bizet: Farandole form "L'Arlésienne" Encores: * Massenet: Aragonaise & Navarraise from "Le Cid" * Lincke: Berliner Luft Vadim Repin, Violin §''' Berliner Philharmoniker Mariss Jansons 2003 29. Juni 2003 '''A Gershwin Night * George Gershwin (1898-1937): An American in Paris * George Gershwin (1898-1937): Rhapsody in Blue * George Gershwin (1898-1937): Concerto in F * George Gershwin (1898-1937): Strike Up The Band * George Gershwin (1898-1937): I Got Rhythm * Marcus Roberts (1963 - ): Cole After Midnight * Paul Lincke (1866-1946): Berliner Luft Marcus Robet Trio: Marcus Robert, Piano Roland Guerin, Bass Jason Marsalis, Drums Berliner Philharmoniker 小澤征爾 2004 27. Juni 2004 Tschaikowsky-Nacht * Tschaikovsky: Klavierkonzert Nr. 1 b-Moll op. 23 ** 郎朗, Piano * Tschaikovsky: Der Nussknacker, Ballett op. 71, 2. Akt * Lincke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2005 26. Juni 2005 Nuit française * Hector Berlioz: Carnaval romain, Ouvertüre op.9 * Claude Debussy: Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune * Paul Dukas: Der Zauberlehrling * Francis Poulenc: Konzert für zwei Klaviere und Orchester d-Moll ** Katja & Marielle Labéque, Piano * Camille Saint-Saëns: Der Karneval der Tiere (Fassung für zwei Klaviere und Orchester) ** Katja & Marielle Labéque, Piano * Maurice Ravel: Boléro Encores: * Erik Satie: Gymnopédie Nr.1 * Maurice Ravel: "Daphnis et Chloé", Danse générale * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2006 18. Juni 2006 Tausendundeine Nacht * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Ouvertüre zu "Die Entführung aus dem Serail" K.384 * Carl Nielsen: Orientalischer Festmarsch aus Aladdin, Suite für Orchester op.34 * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakow: Scheherazade, symphonische Suite op.35 (1.und 2.Satz) * Edvard Grieg: Peer Gynt op.23 ** Anitras's Dance ** Solveliig's song ** Arabian dance * Jules Massenet: ≫Meditation≪ aus der Oper Thaïs * Camille Saint-Saëns: Introduktion und Rondo capriccioso a-Moll op.28 * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakow: Scheherazade, symphonische Suite op.35 (3.und 4.Satz) Encores: * Julius Fucik: Florentiner Marsch op.214 * Carl Nielsen: Neger Tanz aus Aladdin, Suite für Orchester op.34 * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Janine Jansen, Violin Marita Solberg, Soprano Ingeborg Kosmo, Mezzo-Soprano Berliner Philharmoniker Neeme Järvi 2007 17. Juni 2007 Rhapsodie * Emmanuel Chabrier: España * Frederick Delius: Brigg Fair: an English Rhapsody * Sergej Rachmaninow: Rhapsodie über ein Thema von Paganini für Klavier und Orchester op. 43 * Antonín Dvořák: Slawische Rhapsodie D-Dur op. 45 Nr. 1 * Claude Debussy: Première Rapsodie für Klarinette und Orchester * George Enescu: Rumänische Rhapsodie Nr. 1 A-Dur op. 11 Nr. 1 * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Stephen Hough, Piano Wenzel Fuchs, Clarinet Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2008 15. Juni 2008 Los ritmos de la noche * Carlos Chávez: Symphony No. 2 »Sinfonía India« * Manuel de Falla: Siete canciones populares españolas * Silvestre Revueltas: Sensemayá * Heitor Villa-Lobos: Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5 * Alberto Ginastera: Estancia, ballet Suite * Arturo Márquez: Danzón No. 2 * Salgán: Fuego Lento, Tango * Leonard Bernstein: Mambo, West Side Story * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Ana Martína Martínez, Soprano Berliner Philharmoniker Gustavo Dudamel 2009 21. Juni 2009 Russische Rhythmen * Tschaikovsky: Der Nussknacker op. 71: Ouvertüre sowie 1. Szene und Marsch aus Akt 1 * Rachmaninov: Klavierkonzert Nr. 3 d-Moll op. 30 ** Yefim Bronfman Klavier * Stravinsky: Le Sacre du printemps Encores: * Tschaikovsky: Der Nussknacker op. 71: Pas de deux * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2010 27. Juni 2010 Renée Fleming, Soprano Berliner Philharmoniker Ion Marin